Tale of Two Hearts
by GothTTfan
Summary: -AU- Kori and Rachel are new at The Jump City Academy, even if they were complete opposites, they became best friends, and obtained something that cant be overlooked, love. REVIEW Read it or you will regret it. Better than its summary!
1. Chapter 1: A new life

Ok… so first of all.. this is my first fanfic EVER, so be nice, then Sarah is Cyborg`s girlfriend on the Teen Titans Go! Comics, next, this is alternate universe, so by the description of the characters, you know what character is which one

So…. Here you go… review!

**Tale of two hearts:**

**Chapter 1: A new life**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Glorious! Today i will start a new life, I will go to what my parent calls an academy! I will make the new friends, do the hanging out with them and also have a roommate, I can not wait!" A red-haired girl with green eyes said as she rised from her pink and white bed on her pink and white room with many colorful posters and plushies.

Her name: **Kori Anders, **The princess

She look at some pink and white suitcases and smiled, then she went to her closet and grabbed the clothes she choosed to use on this _special _day. Then she went to her bathroom and some minutes later she gets out, white T-shirt, pink jeans and purple converse, a _very _simple outfit that looked _very_ good on her, she took her luggage and went to the kitchen, **Gale** (Her surrogate father) was in there.

"There you are!" Gale said then hugged Kori

" Gale, I am very much excited to go to the Jump City Academy, but I will miss you very much too"

"Worry not, your sister will be with you"

"Yes, **Kim** will go too"

As any other big sister,Kim can be a big meanie, but Kori still loved her. A little time after breakfast that Kim entered the kitchen.

"Hi" She took a waffle and went to the car

"You are not going to have breakfast?" Gale said

"We are late, so that`s a no"

"Oh, right we do not want to go late to the _JCA"_

So, as it was said they left, looking forward, to the JCA

Whoa, first chapter, it is short, the second one will be short too, but that is just like…. A prologue?


	2. Chapter 2: Yay, School

Ahhh… next chapter… short… Oh boy… well, Remember to review…

**Chapter 2: Yay, School**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Ugh, stupid alarm clock, is useless, when it makes its stupid Beep sounds I have already woke up" A pale girl said, her eyes were violet and her hair was straight, black and medium-sized "Ahhh, well…." She entered the bathroom with some clothes and (as Kori) she got out some minutes later, and with the way she dressed you knew that she was a goth.

She is **Rachel Roth, **The dark girl

She went downstairs, and was greeted by her mother **Angela**

"Hello daughter, how are you?"

"Fine, Mother, let´s just eat breakfast and then go"

"So you are not going to say _goodbye_?"

"I will sure do, but we are not still on the JCA"

"Sure, so remember, when you qet in there you should check in and then you can go to your room, and…. Explore the school, meet new friends and all that, the next—"

"Day I have class, I get it, Mother"

"Oh, well have you finished breakfast? Because we should be going now"

"Fine…. Let´s just go"

So they went to the car, everything was ready, Rachel already packed her things and they were already on the car, and so the car left Rachel`s house and made its way to The Jump City Academy…..

… Yay, School….

That´s it…. Next chapter should be out… next week? I don´t know depends on the reviews.


	3. Not a chapter but READ

FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS:

Sorry they were short, but if I get at least six or five reviews, will make new and LONGER chapters so review, and I accept new ideas!


	4. Chapter 4: The silent sound

Oops, I forgot to put this one:

**Disclamer: **I don´t own the Teen Titans or the poem The Raven

Thanks to **tap-Violeta** for being my first reviewer… since you demand so….

**Chapter 3: The silent sound**

_Kori´s POV:_

The start of a new life, on a blink, I will be making new friends and doing the hanging out with them, I will have the party of slumber with my girlfriends, and we will make braiding manouvers upon each other`s hair and eat the s`mores and… what more?, well I guess I am about to find out, because there is the JCA!

"Why are you so quiet, Maggot?" Kim said "Why is everything so quiet? We are not on a hospital!"

"Calm down sister, anyways, we are already here!"

There they are, the doors to my new life, my new way of li—

"Ahhhhhh!"

"What is it Kim" Gale said "What happened?"

"Look at this place, is like, a mansion… How the heck you managed this?"

"That, little girl, is a secret"

"Hey! I am not that little anymore, this is my senior year! My sister, _that_ is a little girl, she is only on 9th grade!"

"But, you will still be my little girl"

"Ok…. Whatever"

Kim has always been….. hard-headed, she has been always too mature for her age, she thinks she has the right to act like that because she is the older sister, and she has always been my opposite as my mother said… we have passed through many things… but she was like that even before our brother got lost or our parents died….when Ryan got lost…. SHE WAS HAPPY! And sorry for screaming like that ,mind, but, thinking about this… painfull feelings, makes me feel a combination of the angry and sad emotions… _Move on Kori, Move on…. _Well, I was saying *_Ahem* _ There they are, the doors to my new way of living, the doors to may new friends, the doors of-

"Doom, these year is doomed, and because of you!" Kim said pointing at Kori "I knew that I should come alone to this school"

"But, sister, Why?"

"Because I know that you will ruin my reputation!"

_I will not do so, sister_

_Silence to much for my liking….._

_Rachel´s POV:_

"Mother… How do you think the school will be?"

"I am sure that it will be good, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just wondering" I said with a smile

There´s a reason, _me_, on my last school, let´s just say that not many people was nice… only one guy was nice with me, his name is Wally West, he is the one that told me to come to this academy, anyways, I was different, not like all my classmates, that is what they bothered me, I didn´t liked cheerleading or any sport, I prefer books than T.V or my cell phone, which I only use for communication, the important type of communication, not that I chat about fashion and boys, well, if I had someone to talk, other than my mother or Wally, my past bothers my, so, I decided to come to this school, I hope the first person I see, will be Wally, the guy that runs fast, and has plenty of time.

"You are really quiet, what is the matter?"

"Nothing mother, just thinking"

"About what?"

"This school, my old school, and my only friend… If we can call him like that"

"You are to rude with yourself, Rachel"

"Once upon a midnight dreary…"

"This place will be great, a I am sure you will make many friends"´

"While I pondered weak and weary…"

"This is going to be great for you"

"Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore…"

"And even more"

_**Nevermore…**_

Here it comes, the JCA, I see the doors, to this new, and grim, day..

Chapter 3 Amigooos

Review if you like it


	5. Chapter 5: The new and annoying friend

**SORRY! I have been busy with school and blah, blah, blah, so I FINALLY UPDATED (yay)**

**Disclamer: I dont own the Teen Titans, but it would be awesome If I did!**

**Chapter 4: The new ,and annoying, friend:**

_Rachel`s POV:_

The new day, as boring as I expected, one hour on the car to get here… Just get out of the car!

"Ok, I will check you in, come with me, so I can give you your map and your schedule"

So…. Another hour passed, I never thought that one day I would be as bored as I am today, but whatever, the check in was boring, just as the _goodbye_.

"So…. I will see you on vacations, take care Rachel"

"Bye, mother"

Then she entered on the car and left, told you that the _goodbye_ was boring too.

"So, room 369, Ugh, this map is very confusing"

It had to pass at least 10 minutes trying to understand the map, until a red-headed girl came closer to me and said…

"Excuse me; I am, certainly, new in here, and I wish someone can explain me the map, I am supposed to be on the room number 396, perhaps you can tell me the way to that room?"

"I am supposed to be there too, but I don't understand the map either"

"…"

"…?"

"JOY! You are my roommate, since we are going to have lots of the time together, perhaps, I could call you friend?!"

"… You could, but I don't think you will like too…"

"…" "GASP, we don't know the way to our room, I must ask someone else, please, what is your name?"

"Rachel Roth"

"Oh, friend Rachel, my name is Kori Anders"  
"…..? !"

"Ha, friend, your funny faces make me laugh"

"Ok, well, we still don't know where our room is"

"Oh… right"

She went closer to a dark-skinned guy that was passing by, and she tapped his shoulder

"Uhh… Hello" Kori said "My name is Kori Anders, but you may only call me Kori, and my friend in there is Rachel Roth, but you may only call her Rachel"

Did you hear that? Not her statement, me slapping my face because of her statement.

"We want to know were room 396 is, please"

"Right, _Kori, _follow me, you too, _Rachel,"_

We followed him, the campus is enormous, but the buildings are kind of far from here.

"By the way, my name is Victor Stone, but you may only call Vic"

He was obviously, making fun of Kori`s statement

"Oh, hello friend Vic, will you let us eat today the lunch with you?"

"Oh, of course" Then he turned to me and whispered "Do you know why she talks like that or calls me friend Vic?"

"I have no idea, we just met, and she calls me friend Rachel"

"Oh, well, Kori, where you were born?"

"On a tropical island near Australia, called Tamaran"

"Oh, so, that is why you talk like that?"

"How? The language talked on Tamaran is Tamaranean, what way of talking are you referring too?"

"Nothing"

"Oh well"

So there was an awkward silence for like 8 minutes, we stayed quiet until-

"We have reached our destiny, friends!"

"Umm, well so this is the girls building, the room 396 must be on the third or fourth floor, sooooo…. See ya`ll later"

Kori looked very excited she was running on the stairs because she said _Why taking the elevator when you are so full of energy and excited_

"393, 394, 395, HERE IT IS! Room 396! I wonder how our other roommate will be like, I am almost certain that she will be very nice with us and we three will become fast friends and-

She opened the door, what we saw was different of how she described

These would be an interesting year….

**Cliffhanger! Ha, I got a question for you... **

**Who do you think that will their other roommate?**

**Answer on the reviews,**

**Thanks to all the people that review, you are all on my _I won`t let you die on a zombie apocalypse_ list, thanks and keep reviewing!_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6: Pink Alert

**Wahahahaha! I am not alive, I am a vampire! Seriously…. Kidding…. Well, Today + No homework!= UPDATE!**

**Chapter 5: Pink Alert**

_Kori's POV:_

Oh, the new year is glorious, I have already met two new friends, and my third new friend is just behind this door, so I opened the door and…. Ummmm….

"Umm, please would you mind to tell me who are you?"

There she was a girl that on these country describe as rock, or punk, or metal? One of those heavy genres of music, she had black hair with pink stripes, or is it pink with black stripes, I am not certain, her clothing is purple, dark purple, and black, that is good combination of colors, but her outfit has to many chains and spikes for my likings.

"I am Jill (A/N it was Jinx!) And who are you? Preppy and Goth? Ugh, stupid"

"And you are the mean girl of the school that everybody hates?" Rachel said

Jill gave Rachel the glare of the death, she returned it, and I could bet all the bottles of mustard in this world, that the one of friend Rachel was deadlier.

"Oh, friend Rachel" I whispered "This girl seems mean, I know…. But we should present ourselves formally"

"Hello, Jill, I am Kori Anders "I said with a smile "And this is my friend Rachel Roth. We should not start the year with a fight, so, I suggest us to become friends"

"Ugh, sure, of course I will like to befriend the horrible-grammar innocent girl"

Then she leaved the room

"She insulted me, but I am still not certain if she wants to be my friend"

"Kori, she was being sarcastic, she doesn`t want to befriend you"

"Oh, well, at least we have each other… and Victor, I almost forgot about him, lunch will be soon, and he said we could eat with him, but first we have to install in our room"

This is a very pretty room, it is dark purple, I always liked that color, and it will not bother Rachel and Jill, I know Rachel enough to know that she does not like bright colors, and it seems that Jill likes this tone of purple.

Jill´s stuff (My sister taught me that word) were on the biggest bed, the only bed left was the bunk bed

"Up" Rachel said and located her stuff on the upper side of the bunk bed

Anyways I wanted the down side of the bed.

**Yes, there`s bad grammar! And I am still a vampire! Sorry if this is a short chapter, but it introduced an important of the story, Jill! Cuz, this story is also Flinx! And I love KF!**

**- Mad Maud**


	7. Chapter 7: Hate me, Befriend Me

**Update! Yay! Note: This Chapter has multiple POV's**

**Disclamer: I don't own Teen Titans, If I did there would have 20 seasons, 10 books, 8 movies, 30 videogames, and 400 comics of 40 pages each.**

**Chapter**** 6: Hate me, Befriend me**

_Rachel's POV:_

Kori takes long naps, which give enough silence to read for a while, and Jill, she is nowhere in sight.

*Snoooooore*

But is still annoying…

1 hour passed approximately, I got to finish my book, and Kori…she, slept. And now, is lunch time or "The time to reunite with our new friend" as Kori says. Finding the cafeteria was easy, well, it's across the building, the difficult part, is finding Victor or "Friend Vic" as Kori says too, I already get used to her… special way of talking, anyways, it took us like 10 minutes to find him, but at least we did found him, he was sitting with other two guys, one had black and… spiky hair? He used sunglasses that won't let see his eyes, and the other one was blonde haired and had green eyes… deep emerald eyes, that I could keep staring forever, _wait what?_ Why the heck did I said that?!

"Oh, hello friend Vic we came to eat in "your table" since you told us we could"

It was obvious that the guy with the sunglasses was staring at her, even if it wasn't noticeable.

"Umm sure seat down" Victor said, then he turn to me and whispered "are you sure that you don't know why she talks like that?"

"You are going to get used to it eventually" then I sited down

"Guys, this is Kori and Rachel, and they are new here, and wanted to sit with us"

"Hi"

"Greetings"

…..

_Victor's Pov:_

I can't stand it! Calm down, Victor, you are going to get used to it eventually, or make her learn NORMAL ENGLISH! Calm down, Victor, think of sports, food, technology, Sarah…. OK, I' m better *sigh*

…

_Kori's POV:_

This people seem nice, oh, wait I don't know their names

"Uhh, would you please tell what your name is?"

"*sigh* Oh, what? Of course" the boy with the sunglasses said "I am Richard Grayson, and this loser over here is Garfield Logan" He said pointing to the boy with the blonde hair

"Hey, just because you beat me on Mega Monkeys 5 once, doesn't mean I am a loser, so don't call me loser, loser"

"Sure, whatever you say"

"Greetings, new friends, I am Kori Anders from Tamaran"

"What is Tamaran?"

"Is from where I come from, it is a tropical island located near Australia, there I lived with my sister Kim and my parents, but well, umm, we moved here and our parents stayed in Tamaran, I came here with my nanny Gale, but he is merely my friend and-"

….

_Richard´s POV:_

*Sigh* I find something different in this girl, she is not like the rest, not like the ones who only like to…. Well….do the things that girls do, at least the annoying part, she hasn't took out her phone since I first see her, Wow, that must be a world record, wait a second, what is she talking about?

"Gale… _blah, blah, blah… _Friends… _blah, blah, blah… _Kim… _blah, blah, blah… _Tamaran… _blah, blah, blah"_

… I don't know I, just can´t stop staring at her…

She is different…

….

_Garfield´s POV:_

"- and I certainly do not know where my sister is, we got separated when we came, but I am certain she must be somewhere here and-"

SOMEONE PLEASE KILL ME!

"That was enough Kori" Rachel said "Thanks for that… _interesting_ story about your life"

She saved me! She is a HERO!

_And she is actually very pretty_

What was that? Shut up little voice inside my mind.

_Oh, come on, you know it, just look at her, don't tell me that you don't want to stare to her __**violet **__eyes?_

I won't mind to stare to those _beautiful, _violet, eyes… LOOK AT THE THINGS YOU MAKE ME THINK!

"Are you ok?" Rachel said

Oh no, I must have been staring at her when I was having my mental battle.

"Me? Ha, of course I am ok" She sneered

_Oh, NO! She sneered, I screwed it!_

SHUT UP I SAID!

Ugh, no doubt this is not going to end well.

….

**And that was all folks! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you are the best… people in the world? I don't know I'm not good at compliments, sooooo, on next chapter we are going to meet certain gold and red guy…. **


	8. Just another boring chapter

** Whoa, I have been dead, but I am back! And With an UPDATE!  
Disclaimer: Since there is not a season 20, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

…**..**

**Chapter 7: Just another boring chapter**

_Victor's POV:_

How is that she can talk that much? With all that monologue I think that I already get used to the Tamaranean accent.

"So Kori, Right?" Gar said

"Yes! It is a normal Tamaranean name, the name of my sister is Kom, but since she disliked it, she changed to Kim when we moved here, without Gale's permission! He got angry, but it was already done, so it stayed like that"

"And… where is your sister?"

"Well," she got up and started looking for her "There she is!"

She pointed to a girl that looked almost like her, Oh Boy, there are like twins, but Kim's hair is black, and she is older.

"Wow, dude, you two are almost like twins"

"Yes, I am certain of that, when we were little, we were confused by each other, if you ask me why, they always would say something like _Kori, are you taller, you dyed your hair or it has been always like that?"_

"That must be really annoying"

"It is, indeed"

"Hey, Vic, there is your Ex!"

"What! Hide me!"

I hide behind Gar while Jill passed through

"Hey, that is Jill, she is our roommate, she rejected Kori's _petition of friendship _and-"

"-Was very mean with us!"

"You mean… she is your roommate?"

They nodded

"Poor you"

"Why? Is because she is very mean?"

"Well, kinda, hey here comes Sarah, maybe she can explain you something"

…..

_Rachel's POV:_

Here comes a girl with blonde long, very long, hair, which is styled in a ponytail, I don't do fashion, so I really don't think I have to describe her clothes, let's just say she wore a light blue shirt and jeans.

"Hey Vic, Gar, Rich… who are you two?"

"Greetings, I am Kori, and this is my friend Rachel, we are new here and we were invited to eat on this table!" **(A/N: Haven't you noticed that Kori always presents them both and will never let Rachel say a single word?)**

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kori and Rachel, since you are new, how about if I show you around?"

"That would be most wonderful friend!"

How does she do that! She just met her and she is already her friend!

…

_Kori's MINI POV:_

Right… hahaha…Glorious

…...

**Ok, so that was the end of this chapter, and YES I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS when they are made by me of course, I know I am evil.**

**SOOOORRRRYYYY! The gold and red cute guy wasn't introduced in this chapter! But he will appear…. Eventually.**

**I will try to post the next chapter on Friday! And another SORRY this is short because I am lazy, and ,my imagination is failing me, I get my ideas from my dreams, and I haven't remembered them lately, but I will try to remember them, and start posting new chapters more often. **


	9. Do you really read this?

**Oh, hello, you haven****'t forgot about me, right? Cuz am back with another chapter! Sorry it took **_**sooooooooooo**_** long to update but, I HATE HOMEWORK (and school) so here I come with the chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I am not the capable of owning such a piece of masters like the Teen Titans, I cannot be such a genius!**

…**..**

_Kori's POV:_

"Thanks for having such a kindness with Rachel and Me, Sarah"

"No problem, Kori, and I have a question for you…"

"Of course you can ask me a question"

"Why do you talk like that?"

"I learned this type of English while I was on Tamaran, but I certainly do not know why"

"Riiight"

"Right…"

"Correct!"

"Ok, sooooo let me tell you about this place, on the JCA, there are 2 types social groups, and, looks like you are on the good one-"

"How is it called?!"

"No name, but, let's just say that is the good one, the ones who almost never get in trouble, because we want to stop the trouble, which brings me to-"

"What is the other group?!"

"To! The second group, the bad one, you know, always in detention, causing trouble, bullies and all that….."

"What if we don't want to be on any of those groups?"

"Well, bad news to you Rachel, you are already part of one, but don't worry, I am sure that you will be welcomed, and liked and-"

And before friend Sarah could finish her sentence towards Rachel, someone very fast passed very near from us, I am almost certain that that someone said

"Rachel!"

"Wally?"

**(A/N: Something is happening here! You do remember chapter 4? Don't ya? Anyways, this is a little intermediate, just to bother the readers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. End of intermediate) **

_Rachel's Pov:_

Wally?! WALLY?! Seriously?! Wally?! RIGHT NOW?! Why not in an hour? But NO, stupid destiny had to make Wally pass near us RIGHT NOW!

_Don't think it, don't think it, don't think it, don't think it!_

I have a minor crush on him

_YOU THOUGHT IT! STUPID RACHEL!_

"Hello, Wally" _Act natural. _SHUT UP! "So, looks like you found me…"

_That was lame. _SHUT IT!

"How could I not find you? I am fast, if I had to look for you through the whole school, I would already find you"

I didn't get his point but… Ok?

"Oh, hello, you must be a friend of Rachel! I am Kori Anders from Tamaran, and this girl next to me is Sarah….."

"Simms, Sarah Simms"

"And you are?"

"I am Wally West, Rachel's friend on our old school, you know ladies, I was the one who motivated her to come here"

_Facepalm_

"Oh! I should be thanking you for that! Without your advice for Rachel to come here, I would have never met my new best friend!"

Best Friend?

"Right, Kori…. And Sarah….."

"I think that you have to go right now"

"Why Rachel? I just came here! I want to be some time with my friend and….. Who is that girl?

Jill passed by

"She is Jill, she is roommate"

"Which is your room?"

"396"

"Bye!"

And….. he is gone *Whew*

"That was an unexpected encounter, friends"

"Yea, I should better continue showing you around"

….

_Building_

_Class_

_Cafeteria_

_Rooms_

_Blah _

_Blah_

_Blah_

"And I guess that that's all school"

"Would you mind to tell us about some of the students, friend?"

"Of course"

….

_Sarah´s POV:_

"Well, you already Jill, some people say that wherever she goes there is bad luck, her hair looks black, but is actually pink, she dyed it last year, she is mean, and is always with those guys, Baran Flinders, he is enormous, and very strong, really, enormous and strong, Gim clover, he is on 6th grade, and he is a pint-sized genius, Billy Hills , terrible at math and a failed jokester, Seymour Jackson, two words: big eyes, and that mute weird kid, Elliot Knight, he is mysterious, I really know nothing about him"

Being near those guys gives me the creeps…

Kori and Rachel are like: _How that girl knows all that?_

Easy: School Newspaper, I am part of it

_Great you are talking with yourself_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, I will continue"

"Please"

"Kill me"

"So, Victor loves technology, and sports, he is really sweet and-"

"Stop boyfriend chat"

"Ok…. Richard has 6 siblings, 5 adopted by Bruce Wayne, just like him, they are: Jason Todd, Carrie Kelley, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, Barbara Gordon, and Damian Wayne"

"He has that much of siblings! That is interesting, please continue talking about him"

"He loves martial arts and is very concentrated at everything he does"

"Next"

"Garfield is an animal lover, he is vegetarian, because he refuses to eat an animal, and he loves making jokes and pulling on pranks, so be careful"

"Is there anything more Rachel and I need to know?"

"Yessssss, but you will learn all that by yourselves… Eventually, Oh! Look at the time! I gotta go, bye, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye friend"

Karen is going to kill me!

….

**The end of this chapter, so this was certainly the eventually I said on the last chapter, I like to say words with the suffix –ly, so, bye I gotta see Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, KAITO, MEIKO, and all that (Many of you won't understand that, tell me on your reviews if you understood.)**

**BYE! SEE YOU SOMEDAY! **#saveseasonsix!


	10. FIRST FLINX CHAPTER

**Welcome**** to the updated ****chapter 9! Sooooooooooo, a little thing before, this is the reason of why Karen was going to kill Sarah on the last chapter, that was Sarah's last statement, Karen and Sarah are roommates, why was Sarah saying that Karen was going to kill her, I will leave that to your creativity,**

**Another announcement: For those who are confused, this story is BBRAE! Not kfrae, it is also FLINX! **

**Only one more thing to say: This is a chapter in which we will know what happened with Wally, so it is going to be kind of short.**

**I lack of creativity to chapter titles. **

**You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: DUDE! Do you think I own the Teen Titans! I don't even own "My videogame console"! **

**Chapter 9: Come with me**

_**I am Wally! Let me tell you my Point Of View!**_

I found myself behind that girl, It was love at first sight, or maybe just a likeness, I dunno, I put my finger on her shoulder and say…

"Hello!"

"Who are you? What are you?"

Mm, that didn't hurt, and it was not sarcasm!

"The question is… who are you? Pretty girl with pretty black eyes that I just met"

"Hmmm, where are you going with this? I don't like where you are going with this!"

"I haven't told you where I'm going with this"

"I won't like it anyways"

"I am Wally West, I am new here, and maybe you can show me around?"

"You are a weird guy"

"Weird doesn't mean stupid, or idiot, or…"

"I understand!"

"What is your name?"

"I don't need to tell you

Ahhhh! Someone screamed a name, wait. Name? The scream was for her, that means that her name is…

"Jill!"

What a beautiful name

"Stupid Gim!"

"Jill Marie Hexington! Where were you?!"

Jill Marie Hexington? Hehehehehehehe

"Who is this suuuuuuc- guy?"

What a little suuuuuuc- person…

"He is the sucker I just met"

She said it

"I am Wally"

"And… What the kludge is he doing with you?"

"He is just weird and he is going right now!"

I gave her a rose and left as fast possible, but I heard that "Gim" say

"Jill has a boyfriend, Jill has a boyfriend, Jill has a boyfriend!"

Then I heard a slap

**I told you it was going to be short, but I am updating the next chapter as long as I finish it, so like, on 2 or 4 days.**

**Anyways, BYE! **

**I have nothing ,more to say, only REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! **


End file.
